Kilómetros Sin Ti
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La distancia siempre ayudaba a apagar el dolor, o casi. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Kilómetros Sin Ti.

Para Karin nunca existió nada mejor que la velocidad, su confiable Audi S3, la carretera, el viento en su cabello y los paisajes cada vez más borrosos a medida que pisaba más y más el acelerador. O eso creyó… hasta que conoció a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Él era un policía al que muchas veces le encargaban vigilar la zona en la que ella muchas veces olvidaba que existía un límite de velocidad según la ley. Varias veces él la persiguió y la obligó a acabar con su diversión, pero desde su primer encuentro la joven había sentido una chispa innegable entre ellos, y nunca perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle descaradamente cada vez que se encontraban, aunque eso nunca la salvaba de las multas que siempre le dejaba sin falta.

Uno de esos días, mientras él garabateaba en la multa que estaba a punto de dejarle, Karin le pidió que anotara su número también, sorprendiéndose cuando esta vez en lugar de ignorarla como de costumbre en realidad le entregó la multa con un número de teléfono escrito en una esquina. El oficial rápidamente se largó, justo a tiempo para no escuchar el grito de victoria de la conductora.

La primera cita fue un desastre, él la dejó elegir todo lo que harían y claro que ambos acabaron en la cárcel por intentar huir de la policía cuando los descubrieron yendo muy por encima del límite, afortunadamente los colegas de Hitsugaya, después de reírse un buen rato de él, los dejaron ir solo con una advertencia. Ella había estado riéndose hasta que notó su rostro de absoluto fastidio y como él no le dijo ni una palabra después de salir de prisión. Entonces pasó los siguientes días casi llorando creyendo que había arruinado todas sus posibilidades con él. Imaginaran su sorpresa cuando le envió un mensaje para pedirle una segunda cita.

La segunda cita fue levemente mejor. Él la había llevado a un día de campo y el cielo escogió ese momento para llover a cantaros por lo que todo se arruinó incluyendo sus ropas, la llevó a casa ambos embarrados y temió que no volvería a invitarla por la mala suerte que parecía perseguirlos cuando estaban juntos, pero el oficial de todos modos la invitó esta vez a una cena en un restaurante.

La tercera cita fue una mejora, definitivamente. La comida era extraña y demasiado cara para su gusto, pero él parecía más relajado en ese ambiente y eso la hacía feliz. Pasaron un agradable momento juntos ¡y al final hasta la besó! Fue la mejor noche de su vida hasta ese momento.

Después de un par de semanas y un par de citas más, él le pidió ser su novia y ella aceptó gustosa. Un par de meses después, se declaró a sí misma absolutamente enamorada del hombre que solía multarla por su anterior gran pasión.

Cuando pasó poco más de un año de iniciada su relación, él la invitó a cenar a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes que le gustaban y ella en verdad trató de no hacerse ilusiones, pero su intento fue en vano. Pasó toda la velada completamente ilusionada por la idea de que quizás esa noche su amado novio le pediría matrimonio. Él comenzó a hablarle sobre un gran pasó en su vida y sus ilusiones subieron a las nubes, solo para estrellarse duramente en el suelo cuando le dijo acerca del ascenso que había recibido en su trabajo.

Se decepcionó profundamente, pero luchó por ocultarlo y lo felicitó. Él comenzó a removerse incómodo en su lugar y ella lo miró confundida. Fue entonces que le reveló el hecho de que al ascender de posición tendría que mudarse a la ciudad de Tokio.

-¿Mudarte?- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es el trabajo que siempre quise.- dijo él. –Lo solicite mucho antes de conocerte.- eso fue dicho con un tono mucho menos amable, como sí se estuviera justificando a sí mismo y estuviera molesto por tener que hacerlo.

-¿Estás terminando lo nuestro?- lo miró esperanzada, esperanzada porque dijera que _no_.

-Karin, yo… yo te…- dudó un momento, antes de continuar. –Yo te quiero mucho, Karin.- ¿solo querer? Bien que él nunca le dijo que la amaba, pero ella había creído que… -Eres una persona muy especial para mí. Pero no puedo rechazar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida solo por…-

-¿Solo por qué?- estrelló los puños contra la mesa, interrumpiéndolo con una mirada feroz. -¿Por mí?- su tristeza comenzó a ser reemplazada con furia mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de su corazón haciéndose pedazos.

-Yo…- balbuceó por un momento, antes de dedicarle su propia mirada feroz. –Oh, vamos, Karin. No actúes como sí no hicieras lo mismo estando en mi lugar. Sí te ofrecieran la oportunidad de ganar bien por ir a velocidades ridículas en un auto lo aceptarías de inmediato sin siquiera tener en cuenta a tu novio de unos pocos meses. Así que…-

-¿Novio de unos pocos meses?- graznó indignada. -¡Hemos estado más de un año juntos, Toshiro!- ¿cómo podía olvidar algo así? –Y yo… yo…- ella habría rechazado sin dudar cualquier cosa que la alejara de él, no importa que fuera la velocidad o su auto. Abandonaría todo con tal de estar juntos. Pero él no lo haría por ella. –No puedo creer que tú…- se llevó una mano a la boca en un esfuerzo por callar el sollozo que casi se le escapa. -¡VETE AL INFIERNO, HITSUGAYA!- estalló con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, antes de levantarse tirando la silla y huir rápidamente fuera del restaurante.

Todo se acabó.

En un minuto estaba feliz con el hombre que amaba, creyendo que la amaba también y que estarían siempre juntos, y al minuto siguiente se dio cuenta de que la magnitud de su amor no era correspondido, y que él ni siquiera la había considerado antes de aceptar un trabajo en el que tendría que irse a otra ciudad. Para él ella era solo su "novia de unos pocos meses".

Subió a su auto, pisó el acelerador, y en pleno centro de la ciudad condujo a todo lo que daba el motor. Pero esta vez la sensación del viento en su cabello no la consoló, solo hizo que sus ojos, sensibles por las lágrimas dolieran como el infierno. Casi atropella a un par de personas y derribo uno que otro buzón, pero llegó a su departamento en una sola pieza y lista para llenar su almohada de lágrimas.

Pasó una semana deprimida en su cama, tanto que su hermana gemela Yuzu tuvo que ir a cuidar de ella. Ignoró todas las llamadas de su n… su ex novio, y afortunadamente Yuzu supo cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando intentó ir a verla en su departamento.

A la semana siguiente comenzó a recuperarse un poco, pudo escribir un poco del libro que se supone debía terminar antes de fin de año y Yuzu finalmente volvió a casa… pero entonces se enteró de que Hitsugaya se fue de la ciudad por ese nuevo trabajo y volvió a caer en una depresión aún peor que la anterior. Su gemela tuvo que volver a cuidarla y ella duró tres semanas completas en un estado completamente deplorable hasta que por fin se apiadó de su pobre y demasiado amable hermana y empezó a recomponerse para que pudiera volver a su casa tranquila, puesto que ella sí tenía un marido y hasta hijos que cuidar.

Siguió siendo miserable, por supuesto, pero no lo suficiente para que Yuzu tuviera que venir a asegurarse que no se matara a sí misma. Hitsugaya seguía llamándola una vez al día, hasta que incluso ver su nombre en la pantalla de su celular se volvió doloroso y no tuvo más opción que aplastar el aparato con las ruedas de su auto… varias veces.

Lo bueno de esto es que estaba muy inspirada para escribir cuentos llenos de angustia y sufrimiento, reflejando en ellos su alma desgarrada. Dejó de lado el libro que había estado tratando de terminar todo el año y empezó una serie de relatos tristes y dolorosos. Cada uno reflejaba un sentimiento negativo o una desgracia y ni uno solo acababa en un final feliz. En su estado tan bueno para describir la sensación de vacío en el pecho y ardor en los ojos, lo escribió en un tiempo record.

Pasaron tres meses desde que su ex novio la dejó y el libro de relatos dolorosos estaba ya casi terminado. No era lo que sus lectores acostumbraban a leer, pero le gustaba la idea de expandirse y salirse un poco de su escritura habitual. Tal vez hasta consiguiera un nuevo público.

Pasó otro mes y ella se encontró sentada en su sillón favorito con la portátil en su regazo, frustrándose cada vez más por todavía no encontrar un final perfecto para su último relato, aparte de que todavía le faltaba el título. Este trataba sobre un amor incorrespondido y la chica al borde del suicidio, sin embargo el personaje que había creado para este cuento en particular sí bien estaba desesperadamente enamorada de su chico, también tenía una fuerte personalidad, y aunque su primera idea había sido que ella se quité la vida, simplemente no podía imaginar a su personaje llegando a tales extremos, sentía que sería demasiado forzado.

Pero entonces… ¿qué final podría darle a su historia? No quería que fuera uno feliz, puesto que el chico no amaba a la chica y eso no cambiaría, y la chica no podría amar a otro. Y sin embargo… sentía que algo estaba faltando. Una pieza clave para darle a la historia un final adecuado.

En esto estaba pensando cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

Suspiró y dejó su portátil, pensando que tal vez Yuzu había decidido hacerle otra visita sorpresa. Aunque la sorpresa se la llevó ella, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hitsugaya Toshiro mirándola fijamente.

Su primer impulso fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque él se adelantó y entró a su apartamento sin ser invitado, por lo que no le quedó de otra que fruncir el ceño y cerrar la puerta con él adentro del departamento.

-Lamento no esperar a que me dejes pasar, pero preferiría hablarte cara a cara y no desde el otro lado de la puerta.- murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en su sofá como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá y lo observo con cautela.

-Yo… vi en la página de tu editora que habías cancelado el libro de romance en el que llevabas trabajando todo el año y en cambio presentaras una serie de relatos de angustia.- dijo él y ella contuvo el impulso de lanzarle una lámpara a su cara bonita.

-¿Mi trabajo? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?- sus puños comenzaron a temblar por la rabia. –No es de tu incumbencia, Hitsugaya, vuelve a Tokio a seguir con el maldito trabajo de tus sueños y deja en paz el mío. Yo hago lo que quiera.- gruñó apenas conteniéndose de golpearlo. –Será mejor que te vayas ya.-

-Espera, déjame hablar por favor.- alzó ambas manos como para pedirle que se calmara. –Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que tu inspiración era la carretera, la velocidad, tu auto, los paisajes. Por eso escribías libros tan hermosos acerca de esos temas.- ella lo miró confundida, insegura de a dónde quería ir con todo esto. –Sin embargo, últimamente habías estado mesclando esos temas con romance, amor y felicidad de parejas. Y luego empezaste a trabajar en ese libro de romance donde, por lo que me contaste, no tocabas tanto el tema de autos y demás. El romance era el protagonista principal.-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada de esto?- lo miró fastidiada de que no acabara de hablar y se fuera de una vez.

-Es que… aunque tú siempre me contabas de lo que escribías… yo realmente jamás me di cuenta del cambio.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cambio?- alzó las cejas.

-Jamás me di cuenta de lo que significaba el hecho de que la carretera ya no protagonizara tus trabajos.- la miró profundamente a los ojos, y entonces ella comenzó a entender. –Nunca noté que yo era tu inspiración ahora.-

Ella lo miró dolida. ¿Ni siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta?

-Pensé que era obvio.- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Tan poco le importaba que no pudo notar algo que dejaba implícito cada vez que le hablaba de sus nuevas ideas?

-…Lo siento.- bajó la mirada. –No me di cuenta de eso hasta que me enteré de tu nuevo proyecto. Antes de conocerme, cuando la velocidad era tu mayor pasión, escribías acerca de eso. Cuando comenzamos a estar juntos, empezaste a escribir acerca de mí, de los sentimientos que yo te inspiraba. Cuando terminamos… cuando te deje, abandonaste el libro de amor, y en cambio escribes un libro lleno de dolor.- volvió a subir la mirada, revelando sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. –Solo entonces me di cuenta. Yo había pasado a ser lo más importante para ti. Todo el tiempo pensé que esto era una relación casual para ti, nunca parecías tomar en serio nuestras citas, nunca me dijiste que me amabas… aunque reconozco que yo tampoco lo dije, y siempre parecía que lo único que querías para tu vida era pasártela dentro de un automóvil y acelerar. Tenía miedo de que un día aceleraras tanto que terminarías dejándome atrás y yo… decidí dejarte atrás primero.- apartó la mirada, avergonzado. –Y me arrepiento, Karin. Me arrepiento de haber dejado que mi miedo estúpido nos separara. Debí decirte…- volvió a mirarla. –Debí decirte lo mucho que te amo.-

Karin sintió las lágrimas que había luchado tanto por retener finalmente caer.

Él tenía razón. Ella nunca le dijo que lo amaba, solo había dado por sentado que lo sabía, al igual que había dado por sentado que él sabía que era lo más importante para ella, su inspiración. Incluso lo dio por sentado a él, creyó que estarían siempre juntos pero nunca hizo el primer movimiento, solo esperó a que él se decidiera.

-Toshiro… también te amo.- le sonrió levemente y él correspondió el gesto. –Pero ya es tarde.- ante eso la miró confundido y afligido. –Te fuiste de la ciudad y no puedes regresar, no te dejaría. Sé que ese trabajo es muy importante para ti.- no importa lo mucho que le doliera volver a estar separados.

-Oh, eso.- suspiró aliviado y ella de nuevo quiso lanzarle la lámpara. –B-bueno… tengo una solución a eso.- lo miró escéptica. –Sé que sigues enojada, pero quiero compensarte todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar. Y pensé que… sí te mudaras conmigo… podría compensártelo mejor.- la miró con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Qué dices?-

-¿Mudarme contigo?- sintió su mandíbula aflojarse. Hace unas horas pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver ¿y ahora quería que se mudara con él a otra ciudad?

-S-sí no quieres entonces está bien.- balbuceó aún más nervioso. –Entonces pediré mi antiguo puesto y volveré a esta ciudad. No me importa, de verdad. Karin, estos cuatro meses fueron los peores de mi vida, te lo juró. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Por favor, acepta volver conmigo, haré lo que tú quieras, sé que fui un idiota pero no puedo…- ella lo cayó levantándose de su sillón para sentarse a su lado en el sofá y colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y ella le sonrió.

-Me mudaré contigo, Toshiro.- aseguró, a lo que él abrió los ojos más que sorprendido. Entonces apartó su dedo y en su lugar colocó sus propios labios, besándolo suavemente.

Es verdad que tenía a su familia en esta ciudad y tendría que encontrar una nueva editorial, pero quería hacer esto por él.

Hitsugaya fue el que siempre hizo todo en la relación. Él le dio su número, él la invitó a salir, soportó todos sus desastres que creyó que nadie soportaría, le pidió ser su novia y le robó su primer beso. Sí bien también rompió su relación junto con su corazón, fue él el que tomó la iniciativa de arreglarlo y pedirle mudarse juntos, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Aunque pensaba que ya era hora de que tomara la iniciativa en algo por una vez.

Se separó del beso de golpe y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó aun viéndose un poco mareado por el beso.

-Sí, de hecho. ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me dejaste?- él hizo una mueca de dolor y ella tomó eso como un sí. –Bueno pues, esa noche, pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonio.- él se quedó sin aliento, antes de gemir pesadamente.

-¿Soy el mayor idiota del mundo, verdad?- murmuró desanimado enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Ella rió, encontrando adorable que se sintiera mal por una cosa que no podría haber sabido.

-Tal vez, pero aun así te amo.- lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Toshiro?- él se zafó del abrazo rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- la miró con la boca abierta.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿me harías el gran honor de aceptar ser mi esposo? Prometo ser una buena esposa.- meneó las cejas coquetamente. –No te arrepentirás.- guiñó un ojo.

Él rodó los ojos, aunque una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

-No es justo. Yo debía hacer la pregunta.- la abrazó contra su pecho. –Planeaba hacerla en un mes, de hecho, cuando terminaras de perdonarme por ser tan estúpido después de que te haya compensado tratándote como una reina cuando vinieras a vivir conmigo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con el anillo ahora? Y hablando de eso ¿dónde está mi anillo? Sí vas a proponerme deberías…-

-Toshiro, cállate y acepta de una vez.- se apartó para mirarlo con reproche.

En toda respuesta, Toshiro simplemente la besó, y Karin correspondió gustosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no fuera una mala idea darle un final feliz a su último relato.

El chico había dejado a la chica por un simple problema de comunicación entre ellos, pero ambos habían estado tan tristes con todos esos kilómetros separándolos que al final no resistieron y volvieron a los brazos del otro. ¡E incluso ya tenía un título perfecto! "Kilómetros sin ti", una historia un tanto agridulce.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Mañana subire otros tres, espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Este es el decimo fic del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en mi fic Amenaza Potencial!

Genero: Daño/Consuelo.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
